1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fabricating three-dimensional nonwoven fabric structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for fabricating three-dimensional nonwoven fabric structure by using meltblown process.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the textile industry, a variety of textiles have been utilized in our daily life. The conventional textiles, such as clothing, hats, socks, etc., need to be cut, sewn, or bonded while processing, therefore there must be some seams on the textiles and would spend much time.
A three-dimensional nonwoven fabric structure has been produced to provide a seamless product, but the thickness uniformity and the yield are difficult to improve.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the thickness uniformity and the yield of the seamless three-dimensional nonwoven fabric structure.